Strange Love Triangle
by Jet556
Summary: There is the love triangle involving Lee Ping, Tina Kwee and Jenny Jerkins and then there is a completely different love triangle. In this case, it involves a guy who has a girlfriend and is attracted to a girl who resembles his girlfriend. His girlfriend knows about the other girl, the other girl knows about him, the other girl is also attracted to him, he is attracted to both.
1. Flaws

**Welcome everyone. I'll try my best to update both this story and "Strange Amour" and continue on with mentioning canon plot points and even having Basil be present for some of them because while he has become friends with Lee, Tina and the rest, Basil's story is somewhat separate and does occasionally overlap with theirs. Enjoy and review.**

**Flaws**

With a flyswatter in hand, Basil Hagen walked back and forth with his good eye darting here and there in search of a pesky mosquito. Standing at his pool, a quite ordinary thing that was just a rectangle of water surrounded by squares of concrete, he complained about his girlfriend Cherie Burlyn and what she had done that involved a journal and pictures she drew of himself in a specific matter, that looked as much like him as a liver sausage looked like Moses holding the ten commandments.

Who was he complaining too? Venus Kellerman, a girl with an extraordinary resemblance to Cherie except for some interesting differences: she was red haired in contrast to the blonde Cherie, her skin tone was like a mixture of his own and Tina Kwee's whereas Cherie was quite clearly white and lacked a tan, she was two or three inches taller than Cherie and finally Venus was endued with a big bust and nates. She simply lay there on her stomach reading a magazine, lounging in the coral bikini she wore under her clothes. Unlucky for her that she was laying there.

"It is simply awkward!" said Basil, pacing back and forth. "Toni gets a zit, Lee gets holes in boxers, Tina gets forgetting to brush her teeth and Cherie gets the most unspeakably embarrassing that is not for the one it is about!"

"Basil, darling, do you realize you've been complaining about this for ten minutes straight?" asked Venus, slowly of course.

"Well, the next time your paramour embarrasses you and it is reported about to the whole school don't come to me!"

Venus rolled her eyes. Considering she was interested in a relationship with Basil, she certainly wouldn't complain to him. "Are you going to continue?"

"Indeed I shall!" Venus should have known better than to ask a stupid question. She was quite bright and yet she asked a stupid question. "Cherie is a poor drawer and I have a feeling that I look as much as myself as Christopher Lee looks like Vlad the Impaler!" Venus would take his word for it.

"Basil, are you sure you should be skipping school at this moment? I'm okay with it but what about you?"

"My grades are good and what could I possibly be missing?" News about a solar eclipse coming, that was what. "Aha! I've got you now!" And with that Basil brought the flyswatter down on Venus' rear.

"Basil!" She turned from her magazine and looked at Basil. It wasn't the first time Basil had done this to a girl while trying to get a mosquito, mostly girlfriends, but it was the first time it had been a girl who was not a girlfriend.

"Missed!" Basil looked around but could not see the mosquito.

"I'm thankful you did!" Venus turned around and took the flyswatter from Basil. "Dead mosquito on a bathing suit is not anything I want!"

"Of course, while Cherie has a flaw as an artist I have two flaws of the body: my disfigured face and my blind left eye." His right eye looked down at Venus, his left eye remaining still.

"Surely, your only complaints about yourself can't be restricted to a few scars and a blind eye."

"Well, a weakness for blondes and redheads. More blondes than redheads but blondes and redheads nonetheless!" Besides being in love with Cherie, it was her being blonde that made him attracted to her. As for redheads, Basil had a bit of a history with them.

"So is that why you keep me around?" asked Venus. "Because of an appetite for blondes and redheads?"

Basil gave a chuckle. "We have only been friends for two days. It is too early for you to say such a thing but yes, you being a redhead is one factor."

"Does Cherie know about this weakness?"

"No." Basil shook his head. "My blind eye, she does know about. Few people know about that, although I do drop hints to my friends."

"But Cherie is more than just a friend for you, so what do you consider me to be?" asked Venus.

"A paramour." Said Basil. "A humble paramour in contrast to Cherie being a higher-level paramour."

Venus didn't know how to respond. She could only think that brutal honesty could be put down on the list of Basil's flaws.


	2. Cherie and Venus

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Cherie and Venus**

At 3:15, Basil and Venus were still at Basil's house. No longer were they by the pool but in the living room. Venus had put her skirt back on and her blouse too but the blouse was unbuttoned, leaving the bra to her bikini visible.

Venus sat on a couch listening to Basil read a book he was writing. He was in truth writing two books, one he planned to get published the other a joke that was intentionally reminiscent of other books and not in a good way. The former was meant to actually be for his dad's old publisher, the latter was meant to be something for family, friends and concubines. The look on Venus' face was one of pure shock. The story, Basil was reading to Venus was essentially "Sleeping Beauty" in all but name.

When there was a knocking at the door, Venus let out a relieved "Oh, thank God!" Under her breath, of course!

Basil closed his work and walked over to the door. It was Cherie.

"Cherie, come on in and apologize for that bit of stuff that embarrassed me so!" Basil was not at the moment happy to see his girlfriend but he was also not unhappy to see her either. The more people there were for him to trick with his writing the better.

"I'm already sorry!" Cherie walked in and went straight to the living room. She saw Venus, saw her position on the couch, saw the book and realized what had been going on here. "Torturing this poor girl, Basil?"

"I've never heard her complain nor have I ever heard you complain!"

"Out loud, anyway." Commented Venus. Cherie giggled at this comment. It was true and neither she nor Venus were the wiser to Basil's trick.

Basil came back into the living room, this time with the flyswatter in hand. Her brought against her rear with as hard as possible.

"Basil!" Cherie turned to look at Basil. She was blushing rather profusely. Basil was being rather audacious.

"There was a fly, I swear by my great aunt Phyllis's grave!" Basil never had a great-aunt Phyllis. "Cherie, I'm sure you've figured out this is Venus Kellerman and vice versa."

"Were you entertaining her?" asked Cherie.

"Not until fifteen minutes ago." Said Venus. "For a little while he was complaining about your artwork looking like liver sausages."

"Really? Of the positions my drawings of him were in that was what he was complaining about?"

Basil did not like this sudden criticism. He had discussed his flaws with Venus earlier, he didn't need both Cherie and Venus discussing whatever this was. Again, he brought the flyswatter against Cherie's rear.

Cherie turned to look at Basil. "Again, a fly!" he said.

Cherie and Venus both looked at Basil with unconvinced eyes. Cherie responded with "Right." And Venus with "Of course."

Basil threw the flyswatter on the table and gave a smile. What kind of smile? A neutral smile, one that didn't allow either Cherie or Venus to know what he was thinking!

"There is three of us here…" he said, his right eye darting back and forth from the fair Cherie and the comely Venus. "Three instead of two… One and two makes three… Three is one more than two and thus a trio is better for searching than a duo." Basil looked at Venus' sweater and shoes he then looked at Cherie who still had her shoes on. He walked over to Venus' sweater and shoes, picked them up and handed them to her gently. "My dear wench and gentlewoman, we are off to Armand Mazovia's Abode of Alarm!"

Cherie and Venus didn't have time to figure out who was the wench and who was the gentlewoman. They were just so surprised by what Basil had said because neither of them had seen it coming.

"But I just got here!" protested Cherie. "I'm tired! I didn't—"

Cherie didn't get any farther. Basil silenced her with a concupiscent kiss. "I know." He caressed her cheek. "I spent the day complaining to a redheaded lookalike of you and you had to sit through school." Again he kissed her, placing his hands on her waist. "There is no need to feel jealous of Venus." He kissed her again and again, finally stopping her protesting.

After that Cherie took Venus' place on the couch. She did not sit there she lay upon it with a blanket over her and Basil's cat Hamlet sleeping on top of her as she slept.

In the kitchen, Basil stood looking out the window. It was almost as if he expected Murder 2.0 to show up again. Thankfully, it did not. Basil had discovered that Murder was not an oversized turkey vulture but rather a species of bird from Haiti called Brobdingnagian Unguis.

Brobdingnagian Unguis was a strange creature being as much reptile as it was bird and believed by some to be extraterrestrial in origin, originating from an antimatter constellation, by many a character not to be confused with a creature or part, as well as having an antimatter field and the ability to breath a blaze. Basil could say that he had never seen the original Murder show either signs of those but it didn't look as odd as other members of that species: having a Mohawk, flaring nostrils and big goofy eyes.

To make things even stranger this species of alien-bird-dragon was used by Haitian witch doctors as familiars and had been the model for many a gargoyle after a group migrated to Europe. Basil seriously felt like his leg was being pulled when he discovered that bit of information online.

"Are you expecting this monster bird of yours to show up?" asked Venus, placing a hand on Basil's shoulder.

"Well, we saw Legendre go into the Abode of Alarm so Murder 2.0 can't be far away. If it does not show up and does have those mythical abilities then… we are going to be in some real danger and if it doesn't then…" Basil shrugged. "I don't know, those kind of birds have teeth and combine that with claws and they could do some serious harm." He looked away from the window and picked up the flyswatter, now on the kitchen counter, looked at Venus' skirt and then put the flyswatter back. "But enough about Murder 2.0 and the possible dangers we will all face in the Abode of Alarm. We can worry about that when we go there later. Earlier we discussed my flaws but I think I know what my greatest flaw is."

"What?" asked Venus. Basil whispered it to her. "Oh! Is that why…" Basil put a hand over her mouth. "Mnnhh?"

"It has many names but I call it ardor, fitting for the counterpart of adoration. With the adoration I adore and with the ardor I ache for." Basil kissed Venus on the forehead. "I must admit that I am not perfect. I am a comely crystal amphora cracked and charged with brittle, atrophied blooms and at the same time a modest flowerpot charged with comely, redolent blooms. It is Cherie I adore and you I ache for. For Cherie I am the flowerpot but for you I am the amphora. With Cherie I both adore her and touch her, you I only seek to touch. I want Cherie for my bride and you for my paramour." He then removed his hand from Venus' lips and kissed her a concupiscent kiss.

Venus broke away from the kiss. "Does Cherie know?"

"She knows half of it."

"Basil, I be besotted with you but to learn that a biological urge causes you to be consumed with desire for me it breaks my heart." Venus could speak almost as prettily as Basil and the words fell upon a good but flawed heart. "I will continue to be friends with you and you may kiss me but it may not be a dirty kiss, it must be an affectionate kiss and know that you may kiss but not touch me."


	3. To the Abode!

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**To the Abode!**

After that, Basil made dinner for the three of them. It was nothing fancy but nothing humble either. Being someone who had for the most part living alone, cooking for himself was a necessity. But tonight that changed. At long last his mom returned home. Late that night of course but still.

An hour after dinner, the three set off to the Abode of Alarm! Cherie hung on Basil's left arm but, while Basil had offered Venus his right arm, Venus walked on her own, not hanging on Basil's arm. If she had it would have quite humorous with Cherie on Basil's left arm and Venus on his right since "L" comes before "R" and "C" comes before "V."

On the way, they ran into Tina. It was a brief meeting but Tina advised Cherie to check under her bed for a bug.

"Why would there be a bug under your bed?" asked Venus.

"Our school is pretty interesting." Was all Cherie needed for a response!

"Okay, Venus you've asked your question and Cherie had answered it!" Said Basil. "Lets go!"

"Just a minute, Basil." Venus looked at Cherie with interested eyes and not in that specific manner. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know, robot janitors, a cyborg principal, etc." Cherie would have added the Tazelwurm but anyone who went by that area occasionally saw it.

"Alright, Venus, you have your elaboration." Basil then looked down at the sidewalk. "Lets go! Lets go!" He tried to move only to find himself firmly rooted to the spot by Cherie's grasp on his arm. If Venus also had a grasp, he wouldn't have been moving at all.

"Actually, there was one time where we were bribed with an excellent grade for hunting the Tazelwurm." Cherie giggled. "Basil spent all of it reading in the library."

"I've heard of the Tazelwurm. What is it exactly?"

"Like some sort of eastern dragon.

"Really. I always thought it would be more like an amphithere."

"Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" Basil grabbed Venus by the arm and ended up pulling both Cherie and Venus along to their destination. "To the Abode!"


	4. Confusion

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Confusion**

Upon reaching the Abode of Alarm, Cherie was surprised to find that Quentin was indeed there and he was indeed lobotomized. She had thought Basil had been exaggerating. Of course, while Basil argued with the lobotomized Quentin, which was something that needed to be seen to be believed, Cherie talked with Venus.

"That is absurd." Scoffed Cherie. They were talking about Basil's little confession. "Basil does not know ardor, he knows confusion. He was once confused when he nearly kissed an old friend of his and thought he was attracted to her."

"Why did he almost kiss her?" asked Venus.

"Oh, lack of sleep, hunger and he apparently got shampoo in his good eye that morning." Cherie laughed. "And then he occasionally hallucinates and thinks things look like they different or things that are happening that aren't happening. He probably thought she was me."

"But you look like me or I look like you." Pointed out Venus. "So do you think some of this might be him having trouble with someone who looks like you?"

"Maybe." Cherie looked over at Basil. He was still arguing with Quentin. Somehow they had gotten on the subject of 'Super Castlevania IV.' "And you say you are also a cheerleader?"

"Yeah."

"Both of those might factor in." Cherie let out a giggle.

"What?"

"Just him."

"What about him?"

"I've never seen him so confused when not hallucinating! The whole bride and paramour thing is so unlike him! It is almost like he is trying to make himself look good to himself."

Venus wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Wait. What?"

"Yeah, that confused me to. I guess Basil is not the only one who isn't confused."

"So what do we?"

"We both tease him."


	5. Inhuming an Animosity

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Inhuming an Animosity**

It was 6:27 by the time Basil and Quentin's argument ended. It ended with whether or not "Frasier" was better than "Cheers." Basil had no idea that he could have an argument with a lobotomized person… And lose.

Once more in the first section of the Abode of Alarm, the Eerie Safari, Basil and Venus didn't find this place looking any less hellish than it did the last time. Cherie however was shocked. With many a hellish looking thing staring at them, it was the only emotion a first timer could feel in the Eerie Safari.

"Are all of these things supposed to be demons?" asked Cherie.

"No but Crom Cruach would fit right in here!" stated Basil. Cherie just looked at Venus. Venus gave a nod. Cherie pointed at Basil. Venus nodded again. A great look of shock appeared on Cherie's face. The last time Basil had mentioned Crom Cruach, whom neither of them knew, and again Basil mentioned him. "As far as I am concerned, I be more partial to the amity of damsels to that of inanimate articles." He then looked at Cherie and Venus. "Of course, damsels that be marked with an agreement is an absorbing thing." He walked over to Cherie and kissed her. "Of course this entire Abode of Alarm must be Hell itself and the dangers in here are as horrible to think as… how Harold Godwinson died." Again Cherie and Venus looked at each other. Who was Harold Godwinson?

Harold Godwinson was the last Saxon King of England. He had died at the Battle of Hastings in 1066 by getting an arrow in the eye from an unknown Norman soldier. His descendants did live to become kings but never of England.

"Basil, why are you rambling?" asked Venus. "Does he do this often? Did he do this with that other girl he almost kissed?"

"No." Cherie kissed Basil. "But later we ended up…" She gave a wink. That was all Venus needed to know.

Basil just stared. He wasn't feeling embarrassed. No, he was feeling suspicious. Cherie was too defensive, or as she put it "sensitive", and she acted irrationally sometimes, or "overreacted" as she put it, but he always handled it. No, Cherie was showing no signs of being defensive or acting irrationally. Something was not right here.

"Next time there is a big insect in the drizzle billow you can take care of it." Basil's comment caused Venus to stare at Cherie with a questioning look. "She plays mainly video games that are both demented and absurd and yet she is too scared to squash a big insect."

"Big talk for a guy who was scared by a canary."

Cherie only caused Basil to laugh. "Touche." He and Cherie hugged causing Venus to wonder if she was missing something.

Upon coming out of the hug, Cherie kissed Basil. "Also, you still have to get around to properly burying this grudge with Brad."

"Brad?" asked Venus. "Who is Brad?"

"I'll tell you later." Said Cherie. "Basil's view is very black and white."


	6. 6:31

**Welcome back everyone. Starting from this chapter, I'm going to try and reimagine Basil as an alluring ladies' man. Enjoy and review.**

**6:31**

The three went through the next bit of the Abode of Alarm. Basil flirted with both Cherie and Venus, regularly switching between so he never flirted with one more than the other.

Basil was comely despite his disfigurement, something he could not comprehend while others could perfectly, amorous too as any girl who had kissed him could confirm. He was a ladies' man and a paramour, known for a debauched animation at his old school and tempting womenfolk, a ladies' man of womenfolk and a fornicator, he deported himself acquisitively and carelessly in his coital amours with womenfolk, keeping an autobiography of his coital chance meetings. These were things he had very much left behind at his old school but now he felt those things returning to some extent.

By seeing Cherie and Venus, Basil saw the possibility of two constant pillars in an endless sea. Girls such as Tina, Brandy, Greta, Kimmie, Toni, Jenny… Those were ones Basil would not tempt neither were Beth, Durscilla or McKenzie. He would start with Cherie and Venus first.

There was no cameras in this place, nor any security. Despite that Basil's thoughts of seduction did disappear for the time being due to a feeling of being watched. If there was no cameras or security then why was there that feeling? All thoughts of sheathing a sword were gone and Basil's left eye was darting around. Legendre wasn't a high tech sort of guy he was someone that preferred the occult, pseudoscience and the like. His interest in the supernatural was something that set him apart from the other rogues of Toronto: Victoria, Lynch, etc.

Somewhere was slits or a hole, something that Legendre could look through to keep an eye on who was here. All so he could spy on the visitors of the creepy establishment. If he knew that Basil was here then Legendre would want revenge for the death of his beloved vulture Murder… Never mind the fact Murder was struck by lightning. It would seem that the death of Murder had unhinged Legendre greatly, the betrayal of his right hand Byron Clarence even more so.

Legendre's mask of civilized nature had completely broken. All there was now was what lied beneath the mask.

Basil didn't tell Cherie or Venus that he felt like he was being watched. They might have felt it too but who was he to say if they did or did not? One could have felt it and the other could have not but if so then who? Who?

Was any of this feeling real or was it just paranoia?


	7. 6:45

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**6: 45**

Basil, Cherie and Venus went through the Abode of Alarm and found nothing that seemed to indicate a secret passage that Legendre could have gone into. The thing was probably so well hidden that there must have been a trick Legendre used to remember just where it was located.

The three later went back to Basil's house to review if there was anything strange any of them had seen. Basil hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary for that place since everything looked the same as the previous time had had been there.

"Well, I've got nothing. How about you damsels?" asked Basil, he had not even brought up the feeling of being watched.

"'Damsels?'" asked Cherie. "Can you please be a little less literary? Can't you say something like 'babes?'"

"Or 'lassies'" asked Venus.

"I'm German-Irish not German-Scottish!"

"So what's your excuse for not being informal?" asked Cherie, rhetorically. "Anyway, the whole place looked out of the ordinary for me."

"Okay…" Basil looked at Venus.

"That place is so weird that I've got no idea what qualifies as out of the ordinary." Venus looked at Basil and then Cherie. "Why don't we just go on the weekend? Early in the day so that we've got all day to look?"

Looking down Basil just wondered what Lee, Tina and everyone else were up to tonight. If he knew Lee, Tina and Jenny where under the school while Cam, Holger and Biffy were at the Hydra trying to Lee's key back from a stink ninja he would have wished he could have been with either of them. Tonight had just been boring and disappointing.

"What's the matter, Basil?" asked Cherie. "Feeling turned off?" There was something about her tone that didn't make Basil happy.

""You're exceedingly comely in your individual malefic fashion."

Basil's response only caused Venus to look confused. "What?" She wasn't exactly used to Basil's way of talking yet. She was attracted to him yet sometimes could not understand him.

"'You're awfully cute in your own bitchy way.'" Translated Cherie.


	8. 7:15

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**7:15**

Cherie and Venus had gone home. As Basil sat in a chair looking at some notes he had written, he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't have been involved in Lee's adventures?

His own adventures were rather boring. A mystery at a mansion that had been converted into a museum of Egyptology? It had been interesting at first but with Legendre showing up again it just ended up being a strange been-there-done-that type thing. Sure, having Byron Clarence not play henchman to Legendre was fun, a Franken-bird Murder was interesting but it was still just Murder and this Murder 2.0 having shown up was just no different besides a freaky appearance.

Then there was the time Legendre was a brain in a jar. That was nice, he wasn't the mastermind or anything.

What wasn't boring this time was that Legendre was suddenly not a brain in a jar. Even more interesting was that one of his fingers had just fallen off?

Basil's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone… There was only one person it could have been. He stood up and walked over to the phone, his good eye flashing to a sculpture of some half-forgotten Germanic god.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Basil."

"Hey, mom. Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"What happened?"

"Fell and broke my right wrist. I'll be home later than expected."

"Should I stay up and wait for you?"

"Maybe but you can still go to bed at ten if you want to."

"How bad is it?"

"It hasn't been checked out yet so I'll let you know when I get home." Sondra hung up leaving Basil to wonder how bad her wrist was. Was it bad enough to be crippling?


	9. 8:18

**Welcome back everyone. Short but I'm distracted myself. Enjoy and review.**

**8:18**

Sondra's wrist was broken. Given that A. Nigma was in walking distance to the Hagen residence, Basil could check on her at lunch. Of course, this would put the plans to become an alluring Casanova on hold… And his plans to debauch Venus!

As Basil walked to study hall, the thoughts of the previous night were completely absent from his head. His mom's wrist was the only thing on his mind.

He had seen Jenny and her freaky friends on the way there. When Jenny had spoken to him, he merely grunted. It wasn't an uninterested grunt, just a distracted grunt.

He walked past Tina, giving another distracted grunt causing Tina to briefly raise and eyebrow. Grunting wasn't exactly something Basil usually did. Naturally, him grunting would raise an eyebrow.

For him the only thing on his mind was his mom's broken wrist.


	10. 8:20

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:20**

Instead of going to study hall, Basil decided to just go to the library. Immediately he sought out the book "Conan the Freebooter." After finding it, he went to the novella "A Witch Shall Be Born."

The story was about a witch replacing her twin sister as queen of a city-state, bringing her into conflict with the captain of the guard. There was something terribly familiar about this and at the same time it was not too familiar.

Cherie and Venus were not twins despite their remarkably similar appearance. Even then they had differences. It was not even likely that either could qualify as a witch, or a "pythoness" as Basil would say. Basil had actually expected them to not like each other but surprisingly they got along quite well, with a disturbing love for teasing him.

Basil read the novella quickly. Any other person would take an hour but considering how Basil was at the moment, he was speed-reading. Speed-reading was never a good idea, especially for someone like Basil. All the images going on in his head caused by what he was reading resulted in Basil having one of his occasional hallucinations.

Upon realizing he was hallucinating, Basil lost consciousness. Considering the fact he was standing in front of a bookshelf, it caused him to look like he was resting his forehead against the shelf.

Losing consciousness while hallucinating was never a good thing for Basil. It resulted in what could at best be described as having a fever dream without having a fever.

To describe what he was seeing was like trying to translate gibberish. He wasn't even sure what he was seeing in his dream.

Well, it was like a costume drama… Except it was not a costume drama… And the place Basil was seeing looked familiar… It was the Great Pyramid of Giza! Basil had seen many pictures of that before! Lee and Tina were there in ancient Egyptian dress, Jenny too even if she was dressed more like a Saracen.

Basil was not sure of what was going on but if two were dressed as ancient Egyptians and one was dressed as a Saracen then that meant the one that did not belong was in the role of the blackguard!

But why? Why?


	11. 8:32

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:32**

Twelve minutes of unconsciousness. Not exactly Basil's record but that is an earlier story.

Whether this was dream or vision of a past life, Basil was uncertain. Yes, he believed in past lives but he also believed in the subconscious playing tricks on him. The thing pointing towards this being just a dream was the fact that Lee and Tina were dressed as ancient Egyptians while Jenny was dressed as a Saracen. Some centuries separated the two people, or so he thought. If there were not then Cam would probably correct him once he told Cam about this dream.

Another thing that pointed this to being just a dream was that they referred to each other by their usual names not any names that would be appropriate of the setting. Also the speech was far too poetic, telling Basil that this was most definitely his head and nothing more.

"Oh, Lee!" cried Tina. "I do most fear that there are daggers in men's smiles!" The funny thing was that Basil had not even read or watched anything Macbeth related in some time.

"Wherefore has this come from?" asked Lee.

"I know not only that the Saracen does talk with many of the guards in hushed tones." Replied Tina.

Basil grimaced. Who knew he could dream up a soap opera?

It was at this point that Basil entered the scene costumed as… A Gael… This was as unlikely as Lee and Jenny ending up together. A Roman would have been more accurate.

"Lee! All hail!" Basil held up a hand in salute… This was not what Basil had expected he would say. Considering how the Celts were greatly considered barbarians to the point of being stereotyped in fiction, one would have thought Basil would have been less of a talker and more of one who grunted.

"Hail, Basil." Lee nodded in Basil's direction.

"Welcome, compeer." Said Tina.

"I hear there is to be a celebration tonight." Said Basil. "Held by Jennifer or so they say." Basil looked around. Jennifer was staring at him. "People she has spoken to no doubt."


	12. 8:44

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:44**

The sound of voices from not too far off awakened Basil. The voices of Tina and… Jenny? It was impossible! Tina had more than enough sense to associate with that horrid harpy!

They were talking about hieroglyphics or some such thing. Where was Cam? He could tell them about hieroglyphics perfectly! He could probably identify them too!

Thoughts of going up them came to Basil but alas he did not. He was still too bitter towards Jenny. For what? For accidentally hitting him in the head with a canoe paddle!

It was strange how much a grudge holder Basil as when it came to accidents. A near drowning… A hit on the head… It made no difference to him.

To Basil, Brad and Jenny might as well have been conspiring to murder him. He did not like them. Honestly, he didn't really like people when he didn't know them well. He had known Brad Von Chilstein at his best and his worst and he seen him more at his worst than at his best.

As for Jenny… Basil had never really thought of her that much. Neither a thought of platonic love nor a thought of the deepest hate ever came into his mind before that moment she had accidentally whacked him in the head with a canoe paddle. Neither of their parents had never had any interactions that would have resulted in Basil and Jenny having any interactions before that time at camp which led to the aforementioned whacking.

It was a pity. If it hadn't been for that little incident, Basil and Jenny would have either continued on being peers or had eventually have become friends.

What could have been could still be and just maybe it would be.


	13. 8:49

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:49**

Sitting on some stairs, Basil thought. Did he really want to be a ladies' man again or was it something else? It might have been rooted in the fact that Venus bore a resemblance to Cherie. Was he really attracted to Venus or was it just her resemblance to Cherie? It had repeatedly asked himself that question over and over again and so he did now.

It might have been Basil being a bit on the confused side but he was deeply in love with Cherie so maybe it was that reason. However, the more Basil thought about it the more convoluted this things became.

Now, it was at this point that Basil started to hallucinate again. At the moment, he was hallucinating Cam was sitting next to him. It was rare for him to have hallucinations that resulted in him having conversations with his imagination but it did happen.

"So, how are you Cam?" asked Basil.

"Meh, not bad."

"How's Brandy?"

"Good. Cherie?"

"I have no idea half the time and now there is this girl who kind of looks like her." Basil put a finger on his right nostril and breathed in. "I've got to start putting tissue in my pockets again. I think my seasonal allergies might be coming back."

"By kind of looks like her what do you mean?"

"Oh, you know… Hair color and skin tone is different, a bit bigger in some places but besides that they are as alike in appearance as identical twins." Basil swallowed and looked at the hallucination of Cam. "I think I'm attracted to her."

"Because she looks like Cherie?"

"Ah jeez, here we go. I've had this debate with myself many times since meeting her, do I really need to have this with a hallucination that looks like one of my best friends here?"

The hallucination shrugged. "You tell me. You've known her three days now and it seems that it is just her resemblance to Cherie. And she is also a cheerleader that teases you."

"I didn't bring that up."

"I'm your hallucination, you don't have to."

Basil nodded. "Right… Good thing I didn't hallucinate Holger." The hallucination gave a nervous cough. Basil's eyes widened. "Oh hell."

Sure enough, a second hallucination appeared. And sure enough it was Holger.

"Hello, its Holger from you're subconscious!"

"Go back in!" Basil pointed at his head, getting some odd looks at some fellow students walking by. "Hi, how are ya?" They didn't reply. He just stared at them and later found his hallucinations gone.

There was a part of Basil that hated his hallucinations but there were times when he really enjoyed their company. It might have been that they were based off of friends of his.


	14. 8:51

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:51**

Bored with sitting in the hall, Basil really did think about going to study hall. Whenever he ended up with a free period at the end of the day, he left. Having a free period at the beginning of the day was difficult for him though. For him it meant having to wait or… What was he even doing here?

When he was with a spare at the beginning of the day he stayed at home until he needed to come to school. Yet the thought of being at school already and going somewhere else until class was strange to him.

Of what to do when until class, Basil was unsure of what to do. To debauch a girl was an interesting thought but whom would he debauch? There were those he would not debauch for personal reasons and then there were those for obvious reasons. He would not debauch one of the cheerleaders because Cherie was a cheerleader and thus they would probably tell her. And yet Basil had promised himself he would not debauch a girl until he had debauched Venus. He was not the sort of person to betray a promise even one to himself.

"Hey, Basil." Basil looked up and there was Cherie. She sat next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Whether or not I really am besotted with both you and Venus."

"Well, I like Venus. She's not bad. So what is your answer?"

"I don't know. I keep having this debate with myself. Is it genuine or is it because she looks like you?"

Cherie shook her head. "Basil, I'd be flattered if the only reason you were attracted to Venus was because she looks like me. I love and trust you and I believe you have a big heart."

"Is this a trap?" asked Basil.

"No. If you love both of us romantically then I will share you with her but you've got to figure this out for yourself."

"Then will you and her not make diabolical plans to tease me?"

"I will make no such promises." Cherie gave a wink and smiled at Basil.

Basil rolled his eyes. "Of course you won't."


	15. 8:53

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:53 or Why Can't We Just Have a Conversation Anymore?**

"Hey, do you think one of the teachers looks like Albert Einstein?" Basil continued to sit on the stairs next to Cherie. The sudden change of subject from her and Venus to one of the teachers looking like Albert Einstein was unexpected… Really unexpected!

"I don't know… What did Einstein look like?" Cherie's question just caused Basil to stare at Cherie. How did she not know what Einstein looked like?

"Look him up on your phone."

Cherie did just that and her jaw dropped. The resemblance was astounding. "H-How…"

"Well, being a descendant of Einstein is quite the possibility… Or a clone."

"That second one sounds rather unlikely."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't… Considering what else we've seen here at A. Nigma, I wouldn't dismiss it entirely." Basil was right. Of course, Cherie's mother also pretended to be a psychic since all psychics were fake and Cherie was well aware of that so she was also right.

"Of course, given the fact there is some Pharaoh that Obama resembles it could just be a coincidence."

Cherie raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

Basil replied with a mere shrug. That was a better question to ask Cam.

It was at that moment that Lee came running in their direction. Someone new to talk too…

"Hey, Lee. Looking for someone?" asked Basil.

"Yeah, have you seen Tina and Jenny?"

Basil looked confused. Tina he could get but why Jenny? Cherie was even more confused due to the fact that she suffered from the delusion that Lee was attracted to Biffy.

"Their in the library."

"Thanks!" And with that, Lee left them. Basil just shrugged and wonder why he and Lee couldn't have a conversation anymore.


	16. 9:06

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**9:06 **

Basil and Cherie had since gotten up and started walking around the school. The thought of finding a place so they could be intimate with one another had come to Basil's mind once or twice but really he kept thinking about whether or not he did have feelings for both Cherie and Venus and whether or not his mother was alright with her broken wrist.

"Hey, Basil…"

"Yeah, Cherie?"

"Do you have another ring for Venus?"

"No… Well, that decides it. I won't pursue a romantic relationship with the both of you."

"That's a pretty weak reason, Basil."

Basil sighed and hung his head in shame. It was true. It didn't matter if it was one or two, that was a rather weak reason. Worse, he hadn't even come up with it through a long period of thinking. It was just him trying to cheat his confused heart. That was wrong and he knew it.

"Cherie, do not find a brunette version of yourself so you, her and Venus can all gang up on me and make my heart even more confused than it is now."

"Maybe I will just so me and Venus can have fun playing mind games with you."

Basil smiled. He knew Cherie was joking. It would have to be pretty funny if she could jut find a brunette version of herself and Venus. It was just a funny thought. Blonde, brunette and redhead… What would the chances be? Basil was quite certain Lee didn't have to go through this. Lee had eyes for only Tina and the likeliness of him ending up with someone like Jenny was, as any intelligent person knew, impossible.

Speaking of Lee, Basil started to wonder where he was now. Had he known Lee was off to prevent the perceived assassination of his dad, Basil would have wanted to help. Everyone got a father and in Basil's case not for long. Diabetes was a terrible thing, assassination was a terrible thing, and the most terrible thing of all was to lose a beloved family member.

Basil had lost a father. Fortunately Lee would not.


	17. 9:12

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**9:12**

"Say, Basil?"

"What do you know about a guy called 'the Amazing Finnwich?'" asked Cherie.

Basil shrugged. "I don't frequent the escape artist scene so I don't know."

Cherie just stared. "He's a hypnotist! He was at Lee's tenth birthday party! He was at the fair! What do you and Lee talk about?"

Basil froze for a moment. When he returned to normal he looked at Cherie and said "Stuff! We talked about stuff!"

Cherie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what sort of stuff?"

"Shakespeare, conspiracies, Barrage's psyche, a lot of stuff!" This only begged even more questions. Which conspiracies? The only successful conspiracy, which was the murder of Julius Caesar? What about Shakespeare did they talk about? How Hamlet was written not long after the of Shakespeare's son Hamnet? What of Barrage's psyche did they discuss exactly? "Hold on. I'm seeing a black watermelon… This is a new type of hallucination. I've seen a black watermelon before."

"Black the shade or black the skin color?"

Basil just stared at Cherie. What kind of a question was that? Of course it was the shade! "The shade!"

"Oh… So what do you think a watermelon like that would taste like?"

"I don't know." Basil shuddered to wonder whether or not that watermelon would have naturally been that color or if it had been painted black. Either probably would not have been too good.

"We have to start to write down a list of your hallucinations because I'm starting to lose track of the ones you've had."

Basil nodded in agreement. "So am I." He had hallucinated so many times he had no idea which was new and which was old and thus was returning.

"What was your most recent one prior?"

"Cam and Holger."

Cherie looked surprised. There was nothing weird about that. Exactly reason why that was one of Basil's favorites.


	18. 9:31

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**9:31**

The next class would be coming soon, so Cherie and Basil parted ways until the next time they would be able to talk. Once again alone, Basil thought back to the Cherie and Venus dilemma. The relationship he wanted was perhaps too archaic for his tastes never mind the fact that Basil had a tendency to use archaic words. He wasn't even sure what the aphrodisiac in this was, he just knew something was up and it must have had something to do with him being sick in the head.

It was at this point that Basil hallucinated an octopus crawling across the floor. Well, that was certainly different.

This only caused Basil to remember how much he disliked octopi. Just something about how they moved that made him sick to his stomach.

"Not cool, hallucinations! Not cool!"

It really wasn't. Basil's cousin Peter had a similar feeling when it came to rays. His other cousin had a problem with eels so it might have been a genetic thing but Peter was a paternal cousin while the other was a maternal cousin.

And then Basil thought about the argument of… Wait, why did Holger even have a wooden unicorn? It was weird but so was Holger, he was possibly insane but harmless but insane nonetheless. It only caused Basil to wonder just what would happen if Holger were not harmless… It was best not to think about that.

Or was it? Perhaps Holger was really a psychopath hiding his diabolical side behind a smiling façade!

That only caused Basil to think that was rather unlikely. There was already Lynch so what exactly were the chances of Holger also being like that?

This only caused Basil to wonder if his sudden switch of what he was thinking about could have been a sign of if he had some sort of mental condition. If he did, then he did.


	19. 6:32

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**6:32**

The day passed, Basil got his mom some medication for her wrist and helped her out and now he was doing some homework. Thoughts of Cherie and Venus weren't in his head. Right now thoughts about how long it would be until his mom's wrist had healed. His dad had broken a leg, he had broken a knee and now his mom had broken a wrist. This was incredible.

As he thought, Basil heard his phone ring. He rolled his eyes, picked it up and answered it. He had thought he had turned it off.

"Hello?"

"If the jelly wants to stay in the donut it will do what I say!"

"What?"

"If Elvis wants to stay in the building he will do what I say!"

"Who is this?"

"It's Chaz you idiot! And the Chaz is not happy that you have a petition to get him expelled!" Basil raised an eyebrow. Since when did Chaz speak in third person? He did sometimes but never did he really speak in third person all the time. Chaz must have been really steamed or something.

"What do you want Chaz?"

"I want the names on the petition! Who else is against me?"

"Oh, you mean besides everyone in school?"

"You're lying! The people love the Chaz!"

Basil laughed. "Still don't believe the truth from the protest?"

"It's a lie! You and Tina paid them to not cheer my name!"

"Chaz, I'm going to hang up."

"I'll make the student body call for your blood."

"Chaz, I mean it!"

"No! You can't just—"

Basil smiled and then turned off his phone. Of course he could!


	20. 11:35

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**11:35**

Saturday saw Sondra Hagen going down to the hospital and Basil free to go out for a day on the town. He was going over to Venus', unaware that Cherie was there coaching Venus on how to seduce Basil. It would probably border on humorous with Basil ultimately humoring Venus.

As he walked, he noticed Chaz at a crosswalk. Why? Why today of all days? Why on a weekend? He wasn't even given a chance to get away until Chaz saw him and caught up to him.

"Hand over that petition!"

"For the love of all that is good, Chaz, leave me alone!"

"Hand it over!"

Basil sighed. "Chaz, I have knocked you done. I will do so again if you don't leave me alone I will knock you down and then I will beat you into unconsciousness with whatever I can get my hands on which will probably by your phone!"

"Why my phone?"

"Because it is better your phone break than mine!"

Chaz backed away a bit. "M-My phone won't break."

Basil raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Then let me have your phone so I can see if it will."

Chaz backed away again. "Uh, no. How about we discuss this petition thing over lunch? You like sushi?"

"I love sushi now give me your phone."

"No! My head is too beautiful to be bashed!"

"Then drop this petition business and let me get you expelled!"

"No! That sucks!"


	21. 11:46

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**11:46**

Upon getting to Venus' house, Basil stood there at the door. He was trapped in his own mind, the legend of Mocha Dick coming to him.

Mocha Dick had been an albino sperm whale, one of two whales to inspire the non-albino but very monolithic and evil Moby Dick. A monstrous thing, unlike Moby Dick, Mocha Dick was eventually killed his reign of terror put an end to. And yet he still lived. Every time that Herman Melville novel was opened and read, every time an adaptation of that novel was read, watched or seen Mocha Dick lived again through his literary son.

Shaking his head, Basil tried to forget what he had seen in his mind's eye. A ship that he and every guy he had ever known was on it. Then Mocha Dick came and… Oblivion.

It was frightening to say the least.

"I have got to start pushing things to the back of my mind." He was about to press the doorbell, when he stopped and really thought for a second. What if Mocha Dick represented something going on here in Toronto and his subconscious was trying to tell him something? What exactly could equate to an albino whale? Biffy gone bad? He shrugged and just pressed the doorbell.

The door was answered by Venus. She wasn't wearing her uniform nor was she wearing her bikini, she was wearing a seriously Arabian Nights looking type costume with pearls on the bodice.

Basil's reaction was only natural. He stared and raised a brow.

"Hello, Basil." Greeted Venus in the most alluring way possible it was humorous.

"Hi, Venus." Basil looked her up and down. Where on earth did she get that ridiculous looking costume?

"Would you like to come in, baby?" Baby? That was what Cherie would call him in private. There was something terribly odd about this and it all reeked of an act.

"Uh, sure." Basil entered and looked around. For a rich family, the Kellerman's certainly were drab when it came to decorating their home.

And then Basil noticed the boots behind the curtain. Those were most definitely Cherie's boots. Well, this could prove to be very fun indeed!


	22. 11:50

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**11:50**

Four minutes had passed and in that short time, Venus had brought Basil up to her room while Cherie followed them stealthily… If by stealthily one meant by like a moose walking while giving birth to a hedgehog then, sure. She was following them most stealthily.

Once up in Venus' equally drab room, Venus walked over to her even more drab looking bed. Can beds look drab? Apparently they can.

Venus reclined suggestively on the bed and clicked her tongue. Cherie had once attempted writing a story like this. It was even more ludicrous to live it than it was to read it.

"Come, Basil! Use your mouth to remove my studs!" Venus pointed at the some thirty-five pearl studs on her bodice. Just who exactly picked out this ridiculous costume? Had it been Venus or Cherie?

"Okay…" Basil removed the first stud with his teeth only to spit it out and exclaim: "This is costume jewelry!"

"Basil!" Cherie came running in, furious with both her boyfriend and Venus. "You can't do it with me, you can't do it with her! What's the matter with you?"

Basil sighed. "Forgive me for not liking the taste of costume jewelry!"

"And you!" Cherie turned to look at Venus. "You call that seductive! My mom could seduce better than you could!"

Basil gave an uncomfortable shudder. He had never been in such a position but it sounded creepy even if he did doubt what Cherie said.

"Cherie, that is disturbing!" commented Venus.

Cherie just ignored Venus and turned to Basil. "Basil, seduce Venus! Let her see what it is like from a master!"

"What?" Basil looked around, trying to figure out just what was going on here. "Cherie, I have to admit, I really only seduced two girls."

"That's enough! Seduce Venus!"

"Cherie, I really don't think a guy seducing a girl is going to teach a girl how to seduce a guy!" And so it was, Basil wondered. What were the sane people doing today?


	23. 11:56

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**11:56 **

After that odd moment, Basil waited outside of Venus' room along with Cherie as Venus got changed. With his face in his hands, Basil could do little but ask the obvious question.

"Really? You had to make my confusion a joke?"

"Don't blame me, blame Venus for not being able to be a vamp."

Basil sighed. "She can flirt, she can use sexual attraction to exploit guys, se can seduce."

Cherie rolled her eyes. "Obviously not well since you were just playing along." She then turned her head and looked at Basil. "And you! You enjoy spending time with the opposite gender, you can flirt with them, you are charming and we find you very attractive and the most you can do is play along?"

"Really? You know others between yourself and Venus who find me attractive?"

"Besides Brandy who has since realized that her attraction was only to your scars? No."

Basil scratched his ear and looked at Cherie's knees. "I have never met a girl who looks like my girlfriend. It is very confusing for me. Is the attraction real? Is it not real?" Basil's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Jenny has a crush on Lee."

Cherie gave Basil an incredulous look. "What? Basil, are you losing the ability to stay focused?"

"No, Jenny has a crush on Lee who is in love with Tina. What if the same thing is going on here?" Basil stopped looking at Cherie's knees. "I'm Lee, you're Tina and Venus is Jenny."

"But Tina and Jenny don't have any resemblance to one another." Cherie then leaned over to Basil. "What if both me and Venus are your Tina?"

This only caused Basil's eyes to widen even more. "This is getting heavy."

"And therefore you are wondering which Tina you want."

"No. I want you, Cherie. I want you and Venus' resemblance to you is confusing me, causing me to wonder what I am."

This only caused Cherie to laugh. "Yeah. Lets just see about that."


	24. 12:05

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**12:05**

Once Venus had gotten changed into a pink sundress, the three sat down for tea. With Basil staring with his good eye, Cherie and Venus felt uneasy.

"Never again." Commented Basil. "Cherie, the next time you want Venus to do something like this coach for a week before hand. This whole thing is currently weird in hindsight."

"It might become funny in hindsight." Suggested Cherie.

"No, no it will not." Basil took a sip of tea, his eye widening. It tasted awful. It tasted like milk mixed with water and lime-juice. It just tasted awful as possible! He walked over to the sink and poured the tea down the drain. "I wonder what Holger is doing right now." Right now he was participating in an eating contest with Steve that had been devised by Biffy to figure out which of the two Greta truly loved or some such thing. Basil would probably mishear it in some such way upon learning what happened.

Upon hearing the name, Venus raised an eyebrow. "Holger?"

"It's a Scandinavian name that is most popular in Denmark." Explained Basil.

"I know, I've heard of Ogier the Dane. You actually know someone named Holger?"

"Uh, yes." Basil nodded.

"He's kind of odd but nice just the same." Commented Cherie.

"Is he from Denmark?" asked Venus.

"I believe so. He uses terms like 'home country' or 'Viking Land.'" Basil looked at a dishcloth on the counter. It looked like a naked mole rat had sewn it.

"So what are your backgrounds exactly?" asked Venus.

"Born in Canada, dad was German-Irish, mom is Greek-Italian, ended up speaking Greek before I did English and my dad's side wasn't originally called 'Hagen.' Named was changed to the name of the my family originated in."

This bit of information only caused to pique Cherie and Venus' interest. It was upon realizing this that Basil's eye's widened.

"So what was your family's original name?" asked Cherie.

Basil merely shook his head. "I'd rather not say."

"Tell us!" Venus stood up and walked over to Basil. "Or I'll seduce you."

"The day you seduce me is the day I become Czar of Tokyo."

"Tokyo doesn't have a Czar." Commented Cherie.

Basil's response? "That's the point!"

Venus shrugged. "Whatever. What was it?"

Sighing, Basil admitted defeat. "Schreck."

The response from Venus was a shocked gasp. The response Cherie was just a rather confused look.

"What?" asked Cherie. "You mean like that big ugly green thing?"

Venus merely turned and looked at Cherie. "It means 'ugly.'"


	25. 7:11

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**7:11**

Legendre sat in a chair. His left arm having long since fallen off, he was restricted to be strictly right handed now instead of both right and left handed.

He was on his phone on the other side was Fatticus Mann. A rather unfortunate given name considering how he had turned out.

"Alright so you hate her, I hate her too. My clone body is defective. I'm falling apart and she's sent Clarence after me to tie up loose ends, just in case the defective clone body doesn't do me in. You want me to take care of her? I can think of a number of poisons that won't come up in an autopsy. So what if she hasn't smoked in thirty years? She's fifty and she graduated alongside Cassius Hagen, we could make this the new Tutankhamun's curse. The class of 1980 will die before they are anywhere near sixty, I can make it happen!"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I have a pyramid to open."

"Come on, Fatticus, what harm could it do? After all, she is only a half-sister. She isn't your real sister because the woman who made her isn't your real mother."

"Really?" Fatticus could be heard bringing his hand to his forehead. "You're going to use something as cliché as that. You're an expert of the occult, you use crystal plates instead of crystal balls and you choose something like that to say?"

"Oh, you know it is true."

Fatticus sighed. "It is… It doesn't help any harder with the name my parents gave me. Always being insulted at school, it didn't matter I was rich, I didn't belong in the in crowd, I didn't belong in the out crowd. Oh but Cassandra was never insulted, people treated her like an angel and she actually belonged somewhere."

"It is just a good thing you never went the King Arthur and Morgan le Fay route."

"Never say that again! Never! I am on the council! You are not! I order you never to say that again!"

Legendre himself felt rather disgusted. Arthur and Morgan were half-siblings and also the parents of Mordred. "Wait a minute, is that Kimmie girl—"

"No! She is my niece! Just my niece!"

Legendre didn't chuckle. He couldn't even chuckle. Such a thought was disgusting and it made him feel nauseous.


	26. 8:25

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:25**

Lockdown. What a time for a lockdown. Standing outside with Cherie, Basil listened to Venus on his cell phone. It was one speaker so Cherie could hear what Venus was saying as well.

"Slow down! Now, Venus, tell us again! Legendre was missing his what when you saw him?" Basil couldn't make sense of this. Then again he couldn't make sense of Chaz's logic. The Mayans never predicted the end of the world, they didn't even believe in such a thing. How he could think aliens were real was an even bigger question.

"An arm!"

Cherie shrugged and looked at Basil before looking back at the phone. "Okay, which one?"

"Which one?" Basil couldn't believe this. "Cherie, we know what Legendre looks like. There is no way we are going to mistake Barrage for him!"

"What if we meet a doppleganger? What if he is also missing an arm?"

"A doppleganger?" Basil gave an incredulous look. With all the stuff he was hearing today how could his girlfriend be one spouting such nonsense. "Cherie, dopplegangers aren't real. Things like that aren't real!"

"Oh, yeah? Well back in Britain, my great-grandfather was told by Beelzebub the location of a gold mine in exchange for his atman."

Basil didn't know how they could have gone from dopplegangers to this. "Is there some paperwork to prove this?"

"At the wedding of my grandmother, my great-grandfather's daughter, she was carried off by a giant bird."

"Cherie, what does this have to do with dopplegangers?"

"I don't know."

Sighing, Basil looked back at his phone. "We'll be right there, Venus. Where are you?"

"The café."


	27. 8:40

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:40**

Walking to the café, Basil and Cherie discussed what was going on back at the school. Chaz under the impression whatever those things were being aliens had been somewhat humorous. Had Chaz under heard them saying Venus' name then that wouldn't have helped matters. Of course, Chaz's existence itself didn't help matters.

"Alright, so Lee said something about Finnwich having robots so do you think those things could be his?" asked Basil.

"Seems like it. Now what exactly did you have at the café the day you met Venus? I know you and you would never drink coffee."

"Ice tea. Now what do you think of Chaz's alien thing? I think if anything he is more likely to be another planet: The planet of the idiots!" Basil's comment caused Cherie to snicker. It was funny because it was true.

"Well, you know, he's Chaz. He is probably confused because of his feelings for Tina." Cherie's comment only caused Basil to roll his eyes. Chaz didn't have feelings for Tina but given that fact that Cherie was also under the impression that Lee and Biffy had feelings for each other Cherie's view of things were best to be taken the proverbial grain of salt if not the entire shaker.

"Cherie, please. Don't talk like a lunatic! Chaz is in love with himself, Tina is in love with Lee, Lee is in love with Tina and Biffy is in love with Kimmie."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it is true." Basil saw the café coming up, a sign that this short moment of lunacy would soon be over. "No more of this silly argument in front of Venus."

"Okay but have you made up your mind about this little love triangle of your confusion you've gotten yourself trapped in?"

"And what is your decision? Just me or both of us?"

"I'll tell you both later."


	28. 8:44 on the day of the Eclipse

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:44**

Upon reaching the café, the three talked. What about? About what was going on.

"Alright…" Basil placed a hand on his chin, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "So we've got a once in a life time eclipse going on, some robots breaking into the school… And we are going after a one armed Legendre?"

"Wait, what?" Venus's mind was on the robots breaking into A. Nigma. She didn't have anything going on at that school but then again her school was Catholic. Nothing ever happened there.

"We'll explain later, or tomorrow, or next week, or next month, or next year."

Basil rolled his eyes. "Later, Cherie!" He then looked at Venus. "Now, was Legendre missing any other body parts? An ear? A nose? An eye? A leg?"

Venus shook her head. "Just an arm."

This only caused Basil to give a relieved sigh. He did not want a second Barrage running around. Even worse if he was on the opposite side. Considering it was Legendre, who was very much a master of the occult, that would have been very bad. A cyborg Legendre would have been terrible. "That's good!" Another good thing was that Legendre was so single minded that he would focus on Basil alone. The thought of him going after Lee, Tina and the rest would have been absolutely horrible. "Perhaps, today Legendre will meet his long awaited end. With an arm missing, he can only last so long. An arm taken was what cost Grendel his life. Let us hope that Legendre will follow that monster to whatever foul Acheron awaited him. Hopefully, it won't be brining his cranium for all to see to prove that lunatic is asleep."

Cherie and Venus only stared at Basil. They then stared at each other. This was the guy they both had fallen in love with. What was wrong with them? Who knew? Maybe someone who talked like he was in an epic was a good sort of person to be around. It could certainly give them a bigger vocabulary.

The two girls walked aside. It was time to ask each other questions.

"Do you think Basil is crazy?" asked Cherie.

Venus shook her head. "No, just enthusiastic. Do you think we are crazy for liking him?"

"Course not. We just have good taste."


	29. 8:47

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:47**

Leaving the café, Basil walked with the two girls who were alike in appearance save for skin tone and hair color. The more Basil thought about what was going on the more he wished Clarence and the Dragon had killed Legendre. If they had, Basil could just be helping Lee, Tina and the rest. He had emailed some info to Lee but it hadn't been something that Basil couldn't make any sense of so he had hoped Lee would have been able to make sense of it.

The day he came to A. Nigma had not really had much interest in any one. Be it as a friend, an enemy or be it in a romantic way he really had no interest in them. He changed quickly finding friends, once again finding an enemy and finding a new one and he found a girlfriend.

Then everything wrong with his life came back. Yet, bit by bit, everything wrong with his life started to fall apart… Quite literally in this case with Legendre.

Basil grimaced as he thought of Legendre. What exactly happened to him? How did he go from a person to a glorified brain in a jar to a person to missing a finger and now missing an entire arm? It just made absolutely no sense. It made no rhyme or reason.

And speaking of Legendre where had Murder 2.0 gotten to? That thing had been stalking Basil and now it just seemed to have vanished. It seemed like it had been Basil's Red Taz. Ironic, given Basil's fear of birds.

"Hmm…" Basil turned a head to look at Venus. Around the time Murder 2.0 showed up, Basil met Venus. Was there a connection? Basil was a believer in coincidence but… No, it certainly was coincidence.

"Something the matter, Basil?" asked Venus.

"No, no, just a silly idea hit me."

"And what idea would that be?" asked Cherie.

"Wondering if there is a connection between Venus and Murder 2.0." Basil's reply caused Venus to hit him on the back of the head.

"There is no connection between me and that thing you told me about!"

"Yeah and Murder 2.0 looks too weird. Venus would have to be pretty weird looking too for their to be a connection." Added Cherie.


	30. 8:49 on the day of the Eclipse

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:49**

Basil and the three continued there way to where Legendre kept going to. As they did so, Basil could only think about how boring his life had turned out.

Why? Just why? Why had it become so boring?

Actually, a better question would have had to have been when?

It all seemed to have started when Basil found that picture of his dad, Barrage and Victoria during their high school days. It was boring and the revelation was anti-climatic.

Then around that time Legendre appeared on the scene with a body again. Why? How? Who knew? That was what he, Cherie and now Venus wanted to figure out.

Of course, Venus also appeared on the scene and brought this love triangle into Basil's life. It was confusing and he was very much bored.

Stopping and grabbing the girls by the shoulders, Basil turned them to face him. That had gone on long enough. It was time to get it out.

"Alright, I love you both equally the same way. I said it, you can react now."

Cherie only gave confused looks. They weren't quite sure how to react to this. They agreed to share him if such a thing was how he felt but this felt just so…

"Well, that confession was…" Cherie tapped her foot as she tried to figure out what Basil's confession was.

"Anti-climatic?" suggested Venus.

Cherie nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

Anti-climatic. Of course it was. The revelation about why Cassius, Victoria and Barrage had been working together had been anti-climatic. Why should this have been any different?

Sighing, Basil looked up at the sky. "For goodness sake, what is taking this eclipse so long to happen?"


	31. 8:52

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**8:52 **

With his clone body breaking apart, Legendre sat in his chair. He stared at the security cameras, thinking abut how stupid he had been. Cassandra meant to kill him and it looked like she would succeed.

He never should have intended to put so many students to death for what just one had done. If he hadn't done that, he wouldn't be in a defective clone body.

Cassandra wasn't an idiot. She wouldn't rescue his brain, she'd make sure he died. Quentin had been lobotomized and now he was sentenced to die by defective clone body. He had brought this upon himself.

"Oh, all the things I'll never be able to do." Legendre mused. A squawking sound came to his ears and the bird that Basil called Murder 2.0 came flying into the room. "Assassination… It is irony that you are here and not Execution… Neither is Murder… Murder, Execution, Kill all gone. Just you remain… My final orders are to kill Basil Hagen. Revenge your brother!" It was at that point that Legendre noticed Basil enter the Abode of Alarm. "Ah, just as I speak."

**To be continued in a later story**


End file.
